


You Okay, Jim?

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading between the lines: Kirk's thoughts as he replies to McCoy's question; set on the Bridge at the end of <i>The Wrath of Khan</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay, Jim?

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Maine(ly) Trek 4_ , © 1985, edited by Mary Ann Drach.

"You okay, Jim?  
        How do you feel?"

"I feel . . . young."  
I stand a child again, McCoy,  
In innocent bewilderment:  
        Awed, numbed, silently waiting  
        For someone to take my hand  
        And lead me home.  
        I've lost my friend,  
        My understanding, and myself.  
How do I feel? Young. Reborn.  
From the womb untimely ripped!  
        Emptied,  
        Defenseless,  
        Alone.


End file.
